Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Ezio Auditore da Firenze 'battled Agent 47 in Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47, Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47 2, Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47 III, and Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47 IV. He was portrayed by J1coupe on all occasions. Lyrics 'Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47 1: 'Verse 1:' Buon Girono, I am Il Mentor of the Assassin, 'Cause I am slick and deadly when it comes to rappin'! I follow the bloodline of those who came before, You are just fake, made up clone that everyone abhor! All of your work just leads you to a desolation, I have numerous friends and whores, call it a revelation! Your movie was horrible, breaking every lore, Move aside baldy, time for us to take the floor. 'Verse 2:' From the Crusade to the American Revolution, We Assassins are the one who achieved Absolution! I spend my hard earned florins to renovate cities, you spend yours on a shitty suit and some coffees! You want a taste of our Roman Brotherhood? even Machiavelli would laugh at your pathetic fraud! You lost this battle so hard, it is like a Cliche. So Agent 47, Requiescat in Pace. 'Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47 2:' 'Verse 1:' Look which bald merde is back again to get his ass kicked once more, I can beat this cazzo 47 times, whether it'd be physical or verbal war! My life had a purpose, not that a mindless puppet like you could understand, you'd wish your funeral ''would've been real when your clone blood is on my hand. Ever heard of the proclamation, 47, ''When in Rome, Do as Romans do? because unlike you, betraying your agency, we have'' Brotherhoods'' to stick to! Despite the Barcode on your head, I doubt you ever had power to compute, or how could you dare try the Master Assassin, when my victory is Absolute! 'Verse 2:' you're full of phonies and mimics, you aren't an assassin, no need for gimmicks, like an eagle catching it's prey, this is your end, I murder you with my lyrics, Another Victory for il Mentor, change the voting I-O to two wins against none, so Requiescat in Pace, Silent Assassin, this not-so-quite rivalry is finally done. 'Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47 III:' 'Verse 1:' You're shooting blanks, is there something wrong with your Ballers? Whilst my blade makes Diana happy, your chances are getting smaller. You killed all of your Five Fathers, and you talk about MY family? I am your'' Reiper'', 47, giving this Templar all the pain and agony. Unlike you, I kill for Liberty! So keep your Blood Money to yourself, I'm crushing Silent Assassin's Franchise like he did himself! Insieme per la vittoria, brothers, against this fake assassino! We're beating you twice, this Asylum patient is getting teamed, yo! 'Verse 2:' That extra chromosomes of yours clearly gave you a bad Down's Syndrome, Because this is one case you won't succeed, I'm your biggest conundrum! Assassin's Creed lives on! The Hitman's getting hit by my Odyssey, so watch as my descendent furiously descend, to crush your legacy! 'Prologue:' Woah, Aspetta un minuto, Baldy. Third verse? Now that's not fair at all! You faccia di merda! You do not get away with insulting one of my own! 'Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47 VI...?' Merde. I heard you. I'm here, can't you see? Hello. Move on already. Excuse me? ''WHO- WHA- MI- ''Oh. We, we done? Can I go home now? Fuck the pay, I can steal double the amount from people in less than an hour. Uh.. Who went first last time we did this? Right. I'll just start. Okay. Let me drop some rhymes. For the fourth time. I think. Uh, I'm the Il Mentor of Assassin, you're a bald fatty, yeah. Imma put you down thirce, so Requiescat in Pace. Well, what do you want me to do then? I don't have any materials left. Been there. Done that. That too. How am I even suppose to diss you with that? Sing Happy Birthday to you? Hey, don't just expect me t- Y'know what, never mind. Screw this. Oh, shut up. I quit. Nah. Let's go kill some people. That you got your ass kicked by me in it? Trivia *He is the second rapper in the series. *He won all three of the battles according to fan votes. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Agent 47 vs Ezio Auditore Category:Agent 47 vs Ezio Auditore 2 Category:Agent 47 vs Ezio Auditore III